militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of the Cerna Bend (1916)
|combatant2= |commander1= Todor Mitov Georgi Boshnakov Arnold von Winkler |commander2= Victor CordonnierPriscilla Mary Roberts, World War I: A Student Encyclopedia, (ABC-CLIO, 2006), 1622. Živojin Mišić |strength1=8th Tundzha Infantry Division |strength2=unknown |casualties1=Heavy |casualties2=Heavy }} The Battle of the Cerna Bend ( ), also referred to as the ' Battle of the Cerna Loop', was a two month long battle between the Bulgarian and Entente armies. The battle took place in the Macedonian Front during the First World War Allied Monastir Offensive in October and November 1916. After extremely heavy fighting and severe casualties on both sides, the Bulgarians retreated from Bitola on the 19 November and took positions at 5 km to the north defeating all later attacks from there. However, the Entente entry in Bitola had no strategic value.Mann, A. J., The Salonika Front, A&C Black, London, 1920, p. 70 The battle In August 1916 the Bulgarians launched the Lerin operation. The Entente troops started a counter-attack and on 30 September took Kajmakčalan with heavy casualties and continued to Bitola. In the area of the River Cherna the Bulgarian 8th Tundzha Infantry Division had taken hastily defensive positions in September 1916. That division took the main enemy blow. On 5 October the Serbian troops made their first attempt to cross the river. Some of them reach the right bank but were counter-attacked by the Bulgarians and defeated and had to retreat. On 6 October the Serbs attack again near the villages of Dobroveni and Skochivir but were again counter-attacked and pushed back. The Bulgarians took the village of Brod. The Serbs who had great superiority in artillery attacked constantly. On 14 and 15 October 1916 the fights continued without interruption. The Serbian pressure was immense and the Bulgarians continued to hold their positions. During the night of 15 October was one of the culmination moments of the battle when the Serbs made 8 successive attacks which were all repulsed. The Serbs then recovered for three days and on 18 October they crossed the left bank of the River Cherna at Brod and fortified it. The Bulgarian army counter-attacked but was repulsed. On 23 October the artillery fire of the Entente grew even more. The French were fighting near Kremenitsa. In the course of a week the Bulgarians tried to push them back without success but all Serbian attacks were also unsuccessful which led to massive casualties for both sides. Due to lack of munitions the Bulgarian artillery had to save shells which had a negative effect on the moral of the soldiers. On 7 November the enemy artillery started intense fire at 3/8 Brigade which occupied positions between Krape and Polog. After three days the losses of the brigade became so immense that on 10 November it abandoned its positions which were taken by the Serbs. On 19 November the Bulgarians had to retreat from Bitola and took positions at 5 km to the north of the town on the line of Pelister from point 1248 to point 1050. Aftermath The Entente continued with their attempts for a breakthrough against the Bulgarians in the area of the River Cherna in the next year again without any success. The French attacks at point 1248 (Battle of the Red Wall) were defeat and the peak became known as the "Macedonian Shipka" (referring to the famous battle of Shipka Pass). The Bulgarian army continued to hold the Macedonian Front against French, British, Serbian and Greek troops until the Franco-Serbian breakthrough at Dobro Pole on 15 September 1918. References Sources * Недев, Н., България в световната война (1915-1918), София, 2001, Издателство „Анико“, ISBN 954-90700-3-4 * Атанасов, Щ. и др. Българското военно изкуство през капитализма, София, 1959, Държавно военно издателство при МНО Cerna Bend Cerna Bend Category:Vardar Macedonia (1912–18)